The Beginning of Forever
by EdwardAddict
Summary: COMPLETED! Bella finally gets Edward to change her. What will happen? Mostly fluff. First fanfic aka: sucky, don't read .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. This is just a work of my delusional mind.

BPOV

We had been fighting for weeks about me becoming a vampire. Lately things had been getting intimate and I knew Edward didn't want to hold back anymore. I was trying to time this perfectly, playing it up. He would crack any day now. I know I shouldn't do this, but it's for the best. Without Edward, I would be nothing and I'm sure he feels the same way.

We were on our way to the Cullens' when I decided to put my plan into action.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you ever going to change me?" I asked, but I knew the answer. I just wished he would see my side of things.

"Bella, let's not start this again."

"Why not? I love you and I want to spend forever with you. Is that so much to ask?"

He sighed with defeat. "I want to spend eternity with you too."

An immeasurable silence followed. So many things were buzzing around in my head. Is he really going to? I know he doesn't want to hold back anymore.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"When we get to my house, I need to ask you something. Ok?

"OK" Oh no! What could it be? What if he asks me to stay away from him? I knew he loved me too much to, but still, what if he did? Had I pushed him to far? Will he leave? Panic swept over me.

In a matter of minutes, we had stopped and Edward was pulling me out of his Volvo. When we got in the familiar house I realized that no one else was there. Now I was really nervous. Edward slung me over his back and ran up the stairs to his room. He sat on the couch with me in his lap.

"Bella, I have an important question for you," he said with a slight hint of hesitation.

"What is it? You can ask me anything,"I said with instant regret. What if he asked me to leave?

"Well, um, will you, uh, God this is hard."

"Go on,"I urged.

"Okay, Bella, will you...um, will you marry me?" He spoke in a rush.

"Oh Edward! Of course!"I didn't need to think. I always wanted to be with him. Now, I knew he wouldn't leave. Calm spread, as if Jasper were there. But I knew that Edward was the only one who could give me this kind of relief.

"I'm so glad you want to! When do you want to have our wedding?"

"As soon as possible! How about next month?"

"I think we can manage that."His face lit up with that crooked smile I loved.

I was so happy! I knew I would finally be just like him!

"Will you change me before or after the wedding?"I asked without thinking. I didn't want to spoil the mood, but I just had to know.

"What do you want?"

"Well, I was thinking two weeks before the wedding. If that's not too soon for you."

"No, that's fine."

Thefew weeksflew by just like that. Once again, I was Alice's Barbie Doll. Ugh! She tried out all kinds of different hair styles and dresses on me. After she finally decided that, she took me lingerie shopping. The whole time, my face was beet red. Charlie wasn't too ecstatic about my sudden engagement, but he finally warmed up to the idea. The night before my transformation was at hand.

Edward and I were in my room spending my last night as a human together. He was singing me to sleep with my lullaby. Just as I was about to drift into dreamland, Edward began to speak.

"Bella, are you sure you want me to change you?"

"Of course, Edward. I want nothing more than to be with you for the rest of forever."

"Good."

"I love you Edward and I always will."

"And I will love you forever and eternity."

With that I fell asleep.

EPOV

Bella was asleep now, which left me to ponder the concequences of what we were going to do tomorrow. I had gone hunting yesterday to keep my thirst in check. I didn't want anything to go wrong. I just don't want her to regret this later. I couldn't live knowing that I caused my Bella eternal pain. But my selfish side always kicked in at this point in my argument with myself. I loved Bella far too much to leave her. To see her grow up, marry another,age and die. Dying was the last thing I could see her do.

Just as my inner-fight was getting heated, Bella stirred. I knew she would begin talking now.

"Mrs. Bella Cullen. Love Edward. Forever." I smiled at her. I loved when she said things like that in her sleep. It reassured me that she would never regret this.

Her sleep-talking continued for a while longer and then she fell into a deep sleep. The show was over for tonight. With that, my internal battle resumed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know my last chapter was fast paced and had some typos, but I'm new at this so bear with me. I just didn't want to get into too much detail that could put you to sleep. I will try to work out the kinks in this one. Thank you all for the reviews.

Disclaimer:sigh I don't own Twilight or Edward.

**Chapter 2**

BPOV

When I woke up I sensed it was too early so I tried to roll over and sleep more. That's when it hit me, or rather I hit it. Edward was in my bed with me. I remembered everything. That he was going to change me, that we would be married soon.

"Good morning, Bella," Edward said with slight amusement. I knew I said something embarrassing last night.

"Oh no! What did I say?"

"Hmm...should I tell you?" The evil glare I gave him showed him he should. "Okay, you said Mrs. Bella Cullen and that you would love me forever."

"Stupid sleep talking," I muttered.

"Bella, you didn't say anything you never said before. Besides, it's nice to know you won't regret this."

"Edward I would never regret getting to spend the rest of eternity with my true love."

"I love you, too."

We left for the house after my last human minutes. The drive was silent except for Claire de Lune in the background.

Edward stopped at his house and carried me in the living room. My transformation was to take place in there. Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice were here to make sure it went smoothly.

"Bella, I love you and I always will." Edward spoke with love dripping in every word.

"Well, if I want to do this, I must love you to." His perfect crooked smile and musical laughter filled the room. "I'm ready Eddy."

"I am too if you never called me that again." I laughed.

"Of course not, _Edward_." He kissed me softly on the lips and made a trail down to my neck. He kissed my flesh tenderly for a moment and then sunk his teeth in. I tried my best not to scream. With luck, I managed to hold my pain inside of me. After a few minutes, I passed out.

EPOV

Oh God what had I done! I just took away my sweet Bella's humanity. I stole her life from her. She can never have children or a normal life.

"Carlisle, she'll be okay, won't she?"

"Don't worry she'll be fine in a few more days." It would be a _very_ long three days.

- - - - - - - -

_Three days later_

BPOV

I opened my eyes and saw things I never could before. I could smell so much more, hear much more. It was amazing. I was finally a vampire.

"Edward?"

"Oh my God."

"What? What's wrong?" He gave me a mirror as an answer. I studied myself hard. I looked so beautiful. I was stunned.

"Do you understand now?" I noticed my mouth was wide open. I quickly closed it and ran into Edward's arms.

"How do you feel?" he questioned.

"Wonderful." He gave me a soft kiss, but I wasn't having that. I kissed him with all the passion I could never express before. He was momentarily stunned. But soon he was kissing back just as hard. I loved being a vampire!

"Come on, I need to show you to the rest of the family. They've been dying to see you." I laughed at his joke and let him take me downstairs. When I got within eyesight all their mouths dropped. I heard Alice say "Bella's gorgeous." I quickly replied with "thank you, Alice"

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did, you said and I quote, 'Bella's gorgeous.'"

"I only thought it... Bella you can read minds!"

"Really?" I tried to read Edward's but reached a blank wall. I stared at him in confusion.

"Frustrating isn't it?" Edward laughed. I just nodded.

"Well, there's another thing we have in common." I said. I really wanted to know what he was thinking too.

"Bella, we're glad you are one of us now." Emmett said kindly. We talked about my transformation for a while longer when Edward said we had to go to our room.

"I love you, Bella, with all my soul."

"I love you, too." We kissed as if we would never see each other again. Edward started to slip off his shirt, so I took mine off as well. We laid down on the bed he bought me while I was human and had sex. With all his built up passion and lust, it was one interesting evening.

A/N: Sorry if it's not good, I'm still new at this. I probably won't update tomorrow because I'm going on a class trip to Six Flags. But I will definitely update Saturday. Review and constructive criticism are welcome. Flames aren't.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N– Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I had major writer's block and then a family emergency. Everything's ok now. The reason Bella can read minds is because she inherited it from Edward. But she can't go deep into people's minds, only hear their current thoughts. She also has another uber-cool gift that goes with her character. Btw, this is set during the summer between junior and senior year. They will be married by the time school starts. I just couldn't stand to have Bella older than Edward for all eternity. So, here is the long awaited for chapter.**

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.

BPOV

After our "adventure" last night, Edward and I laid there, basking in each other's presence. I was so happy that I would be able to live with him forever.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"I think we should make the plans for our wedding soon."

"Me too. Maybe we could get Alice to help."

Alice stepped in our room and said, "of course I'll want to help my sister-in-law. We can go shopping in Seattle tomorrow."

_Shopping._ _Great_. I groaned internally. Because I love to shop _so_ much. Alice must have noticed my expression. She smirked.

"Come on, Bella. It won't be that bad. I promise."

"You know I don't like it when you spend money on me."

"And why not? You're part of the family now," Edward jumped in. I smiled at that.

_They look so cute together._ I just remembered my gift! I could hear people's thoughts. I also remembered Charlie. It all came flooding back.

"What am I going to do about Charlie? Should he know that I'm a vampire?"

"I think he should. I'll get Carlisle to come with us to help explain the situation."

—IN THE CAR GOING TO CHARLIE'S HOUSE

EPOV

I could tell Bella was really nervous about telling her father. I mean, look how long it took him to accept the fact that we're getting married. I had to admit, I'm nervous too. What if he tells people what we are? It could ruin this. But, the little voice inside my head said 'Charlie would do anything for Bella's happiness. You have to trust that he won't tell.'I suppose I should side with that voice. It's helped me so many times before. Oh, great. We're here.

BPOV

Oh gosh. What if Charlie tries to make me stay away from Edward? Too late to think about that now, we're already on the doorstep knocking.

Charlie came to the door and his eyes widened. "Bells, are you ok? You look different."

Shoot! He noticed! " I'm fine dad. We just have something to tell you." He motioned for us to come in. I looked nervously at Edward, then Carlisle. Edward rubbed circles in the back of my hand.

"What's this all about?" Charlie looked at Carlisle for an answer.

"We needed to tell you that my family and I are vampires. Bella has known about this for quite some time."

"Billy was right!"

When I glanced at Edward, I noticed a look that said 'I told you we couldn't trust that crazy old man.'

"Yes he was."

"Is that all you had to tell me?" Charlie looked a little suspicious.

"Not quite. Bella has asked to be one of us and we have given her what she wants. Don't worry you are perfectly safe in our presence. We only hunt animals. So will Bella."

"So, you are trying to tell me that you just turned my daughter into a _monster_!" Edward winced at the word monster.

"She's not a monster. This was her choice. We have talked about the pros and cons on countless occasions. She was persistent."

I could hear Charlie think 'how could this happen? I should have known there was something wrong with that boy.'

"He's not 'that boy', dad. His name is Edward and he's my fiancé."

"I didn't say anything."

"You thought it! Dad this was my choice. I want to be with Edward forever."

"What do you mean I thought it?"

"I can hear people's thoughts. But that's not important right now. You can't keep me from the man I love."

"How do you know this is real love, Bells? How do you know it's not just a crush? Now, it's too late to do anything if you don't love him."

"Dad, don't you think I know what I'm doing? I know that I love him and I always will." I saw Charlie's anger turn to concern for me.

'_I just want her to be safe. I don't want this to end up like me and Renee did. I don't want her to have a broken heart.'_

"I know dad. It's ok. Edward and his family accept and love me."

Charlie sighed with defeat. "I know Bells. I know this is the right choice and that Edward will take care of you. Just...be careful."

"I will."

Carlisle, after his long silence, spoke up. "We should be going now. We'll see you later Charlie."

"Ok. Bye Bella. Dr. Cullen, Edward." We went out and got into the car.

"I'm proud of you Bella." Carlisle said.

"Thanks, but he needed to know where I stand on this."

"You did a great job, but I do have a question," Edward stated with a slight bit of hesitancy.

"Go on."

"Didn't Charlie tempt you. You haven't even hunted yet."

"I didn't smell anything. When I tried, no smell came from him."

"I think, because of your dislike for the smell of blood when you were human, it neutralized the smell humans would have now that you're a vampire." Carlisle said in a professional tone.

"It makes sense. Well, at least you won't have any trouble at school this year," Edward chuckled.

I groaned. "You mean I still have to go to school?"

"Of course. You have to get your diploma."

_Great. Another year of Mike and Tyler constantly asking me out. This is going to be fun. Although, it might be hard to restrain Edward when he sees other guys hitting on his wife. Wife. At least we'll be married soon. I wonder if we should tell the kids at school? Either way, Edward's going to be more protective when I'm around Mike._

**A/N: Ok. There you go. A new chapter. Sorry if it's rushed. Old habits die hard holding on. Do you like Bella's other power? I thought it would fit. Plus, I just wanted to make things easier for her. Teehee. ;P As I explained, she can read minds only because she stole it from Edward. The blood thing is from her own behavior. Okay, now that I'm done with this long author's note, I have something very important I need to tell you. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!** **I will personally reply to any and all reviews. I might even share my cookies and milk with you. What do you say to that?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Woohoo! Chapter 4! Thanks to all my reviewers. Love ya bunches! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight or Edward. sigh**

BPOV

"Bella, do you want to hunt first or call Renee?" Edward asked me.

"I'll hunt first. Renee is going to go ballistic when I tell her, so I need all the energy I can get. It'll be a _very_ long conversation." Edward chuckled at this. I have no idea how he can take this as a joke. He's met my mother. He _has_ to know how difficult she can be.

"Where are we going to hunt?" I asked to get my mind off the thought of telling Renee the truth. Edward frowned. I could tell he didn't want to be reminded that I was a "monster" like him.

"We're just going into the woods by the house. Your first time will be hard. Don't worry, I'll be there with you."

"Thanks."

The rest of the ride was silent except for Debussy in the background. We arrived at the Cullens' house in a few minutes. Even with vampire speed, I couldn't get unbuckled before Edward was at my door opening it for me.

"Are you ready?"

"I think so." I had to admit I was a little scared. Of what, I don't know. Edward slung me on his back and started running. "Hey! I can run, you know. You don't have to carry me."

"I know. But I like to carry you. You can run on the way back. I promise." He turned the full force of his eyes on me, dazzling me momentarily.

"Uh, ok." His musical laugh filled my ears. Soon, we came to a stop. I suppose he would begin my lesson now.

"Okay. You have to give yourself over to your senses. Govern with your instincts, not your mind." I cleared my head and closed my eyes. I caught the smell of a deer. "Now, go find your prey," Edward said in a dark voice. After that, I didn't notice anything but the smell of fresh blood. I broke into a run and found a lone deer. I jumped and broke its neck. I quickly and readily drank its red, life-giving blood. I found three more and did the same. I felt I finally got my fill. I turned around and went looking for Edward.

Edward was feasting on a bear. When he finished, we went to the house. Alice was waiting on the porch when we arrived. "How did hunting go?" she asked in a casual tone.

"Just fine. I caught four deer. And Edward found a bear."

"That's great. I have a surprise for you. Don't even _think_ about reading my mind!" I groaned. I hate surprises. I followed her in the house and up the stairs. She led me into a room I had never been in before.

"This is your wedding present from me. I hope you like it." It was the best surprise she had ever gotten me! If vampires could cry, I would be bawling.

**A/N: Haha! You have to wait to find out what the surprise is! Sorry it's so short. That's all I could think of to describe Bella's first hunt. Don't worry I'll update again soon. I mean, come on, you have to give me some kind of award for updating twice in one day. But we can't all be like inuchick22 and post five chapters in one day. Lol j/k. Love ya bunches! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Did I give you guys enough suspense? Do you really want to know her surprise? Okay, here's my new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: sniff I don't own Twilight or Edward. Not even Jasper or Mike.** **I would settle for Tyler, but no!**

BPOV

In the large room there were shelves upon shelves of books. Endless books. It was the best thing any one had ever gotten me.

"I love it! Thank you so much, Alice!" I ran as fast as I could without tripping to the nearest shelf. The first book I picked up was my favorite- Pride and Prejudice. This had to be bigger than Carlisle's library in his office.

Alice seemed to relax now that she had gotten my approval. "I'm so glad you like it Bella!"

"Of course I do! This is the best thing I've ever gotten." Edward looked at me incredulously. His face told me his thoughts. 'Hmpf! And I thought my presents were the best.' I laughed. "Edward, of course you've gotten me the best gifts. But this is the best Alice has ever given me." I glanced at Alice and winked. She chuckled then cleared her throat to speak.

"Well, I should be going now. I'll leave you two alone."

"Thanks again, Alice."

"No problem, Bella." She left then. Edward and I went to his room. He handed me the phone. My expression must have shown my confusion.

"Bella, you have to call Renee. Now that we've hunted, you should be up to it." I would never be ready to tell my mom that I'm a vampire.

"We can't just go on without her knowing can we? I really don't want to fight with her." Edward simply chuckled and shook his head.

"Well, here goes everything." I dialed her number at vampire speed. It rang three times before someone picked up. I could tell it was Phil. Maybe she wasn't there.

"Hey, Phil. This is Bella. Is my mom there?"

"Hello, Bella. I'll go get her." Shoot! She's there!

"Hello? Bella?"

"Hi mom. I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it sweetie?"

I took a deep, unnecessary breath. "Mom, Edward and the rest of the Cullens are vampires." I waited for her reaction. To my surprise she laughed.

"Honey, I'm pretty sure it's not April Fool's day."

"Mom, this isn't a joke. They really are vampires. I wouldn't lie about this,"

"What!" There it was. The explosion I was expecting. "You mean to tell me that you've been dating a vampire? How long have you known? You have to leave him now!" It all came out in a rush.

"Yes I have been dating a vampire. I've known since we first started dating. I'm not going to leave my fiancé. Just calm down. Besides, that wasn't all I had to tell you."

"What is it? He hasn't hurt you, has he?"

"NO! Edward would never hurt me!" I tried to calm myself before continuing. " I had to tell you that" I took another deep breath. "I'm a vampire now. I've thought about doing this for months. Edward finally gave in. You don't have to worry about being near me though. It's hard to explain, but I can't smell human blood. I only drink from animals like the rest of the Cullens."

"Honey, how could you keep this from me?"

"I had to. I knew you wouldn't let me see him again."

"Well, you're right about one thing. I wouldn't have let you see him."

"Mom, are you okay with this? I'm still the same old Bella."

"I guess I'll have to be. Won't I?" I laughed. At least this was easier than I thought.

"Thanks mom. Are coming to our wedding? It's in two weeks. Just before school starts."

"Of course I'm coming! I wouldn't miss my daughter's wedding for anything. But..."

"Go on."

"I do have one question."

"What is it?"

"How old is Edward?" Of course. After learning I was a vampire, she asks how old my fiance is. Typical Renee.

"He's 17 just like me."

"No that's not what I mean and you know it. If vampires live forever like they do in movies, he must be extremely old."

I looked to Edward to see if it was okay to tell the truth. He simply nodded. "He was born in Chicago in 1901. So that makes him 105 years old." Here it comes.

"What! He's way too old for you!"

"I don't think so. You know, Carlisle, I mean Dr. Cullen, is at lest 200 years older than his wife. So, I don't really think age matters all that much with your true love." Silence on the other end.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay with that?"

"It's not like I can stop you. Im going to have to be." I laughed.

"Okay. I love you, mom. Bye."

"I love you too, Bella. Bye bye." I handed the phone back to Edward.

"Wow. You handled that really well. Now, are you ready?"

"Thank you. Wait, ready for what?"

"It's a surprise. Come on, follow me." He lead me outside. Then he pulled out a blindfold and put it on me.

"What are you doing? How am I supposed to run if I'm blindfolded?" He chuckled before replying.

"I'm going to carry you of course." I should've known. I sighed and let him pick me up.

We ran for a short amount of time. When I couldn't feel the wind on my face, I got off Edward's back. "Can I take my blindfold off now?"

"Yes." I practically ripped it off. I've only been here once before. It's as beautiful as I remember.

"Thank you for bringing me here Edward. You guys are getting better at getting me surprises."

"Oh, is that so?"I love their surprises. Of course, I would never tell them that being surprised doesn't bother me as much anymore.

**A/N: Yay! Another surprise! This one isn't as hard to guess though. Either way, I'm not updating till I get at least 5 more reviews. Mwahahahahahahaha! I'm so evil! Please review! Love ya guys bunches!-Hillary**


	6. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

**MAJOR AUTHOR'S NOTE. PLEASE READ.**

**Okay, first of all, I'm sorry that I'm writing an author's note. I needed to explain something. **

**I'm very sorry that I rush the story in places. My teachers always tell me, and I quote, "Hillary, your stories are good, but they're too long and depend too much on description." So I have developed the** **habit of writing very short stories and having a lot of dialogue. I'm very sorry. But to quote my favorite band "old habits die hard holding on."**

**My stories used to be 12 pages long. sigh Stupid teachers making me stop doing that. Grr. **

**Next order of business. This story will have maybe 10 or 15 chapters in all. Then I will write of sequel. I'm thinking about Where It All Began as the title for it. It takes place in Bella's senior year. How will Mike and the other boys handle her new beauty? Dun dun dun. **

**I'm also writing a story about Charlie and Renee's short lived love. I hope it's as good as I think it is. **

**Okay, I'm done with my author's note now. I swear this will be the last one that takes up a whole entry. Luv ya bunches! Especially you Tyler. You're such a sexy beast!**

**Hillary**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I love them all!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight. Or Edward, Mike Newton, or Tyler Crowley. **

BPOV

I loved our meadow. I may have only been here once before, but it's still as beautiful as I remember. I lie beside Edward drawing circles in his marble skin. It was odd seeing myself in the sun. Diamonds sparkling in my skin. At least I knew it would happen.

"Edward, you know I love you, right?"

"Of course. And I love you."

"Just making sure. Thank you for bringing me here."

"Now, we can come here whenever we want."

"Really?" I was extremely excited.

"Of course." He propped himself up on his elbow. I surprised him by kissing him on the lips. Once his mind caught up, he deepened the kiss. When we broke apart, he pulled me onto his lap. We sat like that for an unmeasurable amount of time.

"I think we should finish our wedding plans tomorrow."

"Yes. We probably should. Are you sure you want to marry me? You'll be stuck with this monster for all eternity." It was obvious that he was teasing me.

"Hmm. I don't know. You put up a good argument. Maybe I shouldn't marry you." He chuckled.

"That certainly is a problem. Because everyone is ready for a wedding. We might have to tell your mom to go back home when she gets here." I can imagine Renee's face if we tell her that.

"I don't think you could get a word in edgewise. I have a feeling she's not letting us off the hook that easily." I have a funny feeling about her coming. We'll certainly get an ear full from her.

"That's what I was afraid of. I think we should be getting back. Alice is practically bouncing off her seat waiting for you."

"Why? We're not going shopping until tomorrow."

"She taking you somewhere special. You have to leave soon so you can have enough time to shop." I groaned. I wish they wouldn't spend so much money on me.

"Okay. Let's go." We got up and broke into a run. The house came into site. Just as I reached for the door, Alice flew through it.

"Come on! We have to go right now if we ant to get there in time!" I hate shopping. We drove for what seemed like hours. Actually, it probably was. Alice stopped in front of a large hotel.

"What are we doing here?"

"We need some where to keep the things we buy." Oh god. That can't be good.

We went inside. Alice stepped up to the desk and calmly said "Lewis." The male receptionist was doing a poor job trying to hide his fasination with us. Now is one of those rare times that I wish I didn't become beautiful with my transformation.

We went up to our room and put down our few belongings that we brought.

"Come on, we're leaving to shop right now. If we don't, we won't have time to...well, never mind."

"Alice," I said, the warning clear. She just laughed it off.

"You'll find out soon enough." Did I mention that I hate shopping? And surprises?


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday. My mom literally unplugged the computer and hid it from me. She's good at hiding things. Well, here's the new chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers. BTW, I enabled anonymous reviews. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own a single thing or person. Or vampire.**

BPOV

When we headed out, I realized for the first time where we were. Alice drove to The Mall of America. This is going to be even worse now.

"Come on Bella! Don't you want to see Edward again soon? If you don't, I can keep you here for a week and shop." The only thing worse than shopping, is being away from Edward for a whole week.

"Okay, I'm coming." We got into the Mercedes and drove the short distance to the mall. Alice parked in the underground garage just to be safe. As we walked, we got a lot of looks. I wish people would stop staring.

We finally made it into the mall. I started heading towards a simple, inexpensive store. Alice grabbed my wrist and pulled me into Victoria's Secret.

"I know you need some, Bella. Don't deny it. Edward deserves better than plain white underwear." If I could still blush, I would be beet red.

"Alice! What are you doing looking through my underwear?"

"It's a good thing I looked. Just come on." She started pulling things off the racks. Occasionally getting something for herself. She pushed me into a dressing room. I figured I might as well humor her. I tried it all on. To my surprise, everything fit perfectly. I decided I would get a couple.

I stepped out and headed to the cash register with Alice by my side. As I started to get my money, Alice stopped me and took out her credit card. I glared at her. "You're part of the family. You have access to all our money." We got our bags and continued on to a wedding store.

A employee came over. "May I help you with anything?"

Alice spoke up for me. "Can you show us your brides dresses in a size two." I shouldn't be surprised she knew my exact size. The salesgirl took us to through the store. There were so many beautiful dresses. Alice, once again, pushed me into a changing room and threw clothes over the door. Only one really caught my eye. It was like silk. The straps and first two inches of the top were lace. It had a small diamond shape in the lace. The train was long and just seemed to flow. I loved it.

I came out of the room and found Alice. "Alice, this is the one I want."

"It's beautiful, Bella. I'll go pay for it." I didn't voice my protests.

I was dragged into a few other stores. I got a few things for my hair and Alice got some clothes for herself. Finally, Alice seemed to think that we shopped enough for this outing.

As we walked to the car, I caught several men staring at me. Their thoughts usually revolved around my butt. I'm glad Edward is too far away to hear them. We went back to the hotel to get our things.

- - - - -

On the drive back to Forks, Alice and I talked about our plans.

"Don't worry about anything else. I've already picked out the bridesmaid dresses and have all the decorations chosen. Now, the only thing left is for you to choose your bridesmaids."

"Of course, I want you as the maid of honor." Alice smiled the biggest smile she could.

"Of course I want to. Are you going to have Rosalie be a bridesmaid too?" I thought about it. Rosalie didn't hate me anymore, but she didn't go out of her way to be nice.

"I guess so. Maybe this will soften her up." Alice nodded in agreement. The rest of the drive was silent except when Alice would ask me a few questions, like what my favorite color was. I wasn't really paying attention. I was anxious. I hate being away from Edward for a long time. We finally turned into their nearly invisible driveway.

As soon as the car was parked, Alice took the purchases and I ran into the house. Edward was in our room. In my rush to see him, I ran into his body. He laughed and gave me kiss.

"So, what did you girls buy?" I shook my head.

"Please." Alice answered for me this time.

"You won't see until the wedding day...and night. Don't you dare try to read my mind!"

EPOV

What does she mean "...and night"? This is going to annoy me until the wedding. I hate surprises almost as much as Bella does. I looked to Bella for an answer. She shook her head. I wasn't getting any where. Looks like I have to wait to find out.

I took Bella into our room. We just laid there, cuddling. Occasionally kissing. It was one of my favorite pass times. Maybe Alice will tell Jasper what they got. Then I could get it out of him. I spent most of the night plotting different ways to do it. I _will_ find out what they bought.

**A/N: I'm still** **working on making my chapters longer. Before you ask, I don't have a picture of the dress. It was my cousin's. My description didn't really do it any justice, but maybe that will give you a good enough mental picture. The next chapter will have Renee coming and Edward trying to find out what Bella bought. Please review. They make my day, unless you're mean in them. Then it doesn't make my day. I'll give you any type of dessert you want. Cookies, brownies, pudding, pie, you name it. I'll give it to you if you review. Luv ya bunches! -EdwardAddict**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alrighty then. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I had writer's block, so I wrote a couple of oneshots to shake it off. Are you guys sure you want me to update? Cuz I could delete the story and be on my merry way. Just kidding. I like reviews too much to stop. BTW, I won't update June 11-16. I'm going to camp. Woohoo! So, yeah. Gee, I hope you can survive without my story for that long. lol. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor do I own any of the male vampires. sigh**

BPOV

A ringing phone caused me to leave Edward's embrace in the morning. He growled, but let me go. When I picked it up, I heard Renee's voice on the other end.

"Hi mom."

"Hi sweetie. I just called to tell you that I'm about to get on a plane there. I'll need a ride to my hotel."

"Okay. We'll be there."

"I'll call when I land. Bye, Bella"

"Bye mom. I love you." The line went dead. Why was she coming so early? I started to think that we hadn't heard all of her ranting. I groaned.

"What's wrong Bella?" Poor Edward. He'll probably get the worst of it.

"Renee's getting on a plane right now. I think she's going to yell at us in person. I'm sorry to say, but you'll probably get the worst of it."

Edward chuckled. "I'll be ready for her. After all, she can't be any worse than some of the people I've met."

"You haven't seen my mom at her worst. Yet."

We stood there for a moment before Edward broke the silence. "So, what did you girls buy yesterday?"

"Just some things."

"What kind of things?"

"You'll find out our wedding day...and night."

"What's with all this 'and night'?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

EPOV

It was worth a shot. My only hope is Jasper. I hope Alice told him.

"Bella, I'm gonna talk to Jasper." I leaned in to give her a kiss, but she dodged it.

"Jasper doesn't know anything either."

"I thought you couldn't read my mind?"

"I can't. I just see through your plan."

I sighed. There was no way to find out. The wedding was still a week away. I wonder if she got her wedding dress. Only one way to find out now.

"Did you get your wedding dress?"

"Yes."

"Well, where is it?"

"You can't see. By the way, that isn't all that I'm hiding from you." Oh god. What the hell is she hiding?

"Are you cheating on me?"

"Of course not, Edward! I meant I was hiding what I bought. Do think any one could actually steal my heart from you?"

"No."

"Well, I don't know. Maybe Mike..." Now she was teasing me.

"Maybe Mike should drop dead."

She laughed. Her laugh is beautiful. Just like everything else about her.

"Edward! Did you hear me?" Oh crap. She dazzled me. Again.

"Er...no."

"I said 'it's not Mike's fault that you're so jealous.'"

"I'm not jealous. You haven't heard his thoughts yet. When you do, you'll want him dead even more than I do."

She snorted. "I highly doubt that. Any man that looks at me, you want dead."

"Well, not all men. If they're gay, I know they won't be attracted to you."

"Haha. Very funny."

BPOV

After an hour, I had to get ready. It would take me a long time to find something nice to wear to meet mom. I finally decided on a plain white long-sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Edward, what are you going to wear?"

"Where are we going?"

"To pick up my mom. Her plane will be landing in Seattle in an hour."

"Oh. I guess I'll wear this." I rolled my eyes.

"You're wearing pajama bottoms and no shirt. Do you really want my mom to see you like that?"

"I guess not, but I'm comfortable."

"Go change into some _comfortable_ jeans and a _comfortable_ shirt. I'm serious." He grumbled and went to the closet. He quickly changed and came back to me.

"There now. That's better." I laughed at his scowl. "Come on. We have to get going if we want to get there when her plane lands."

We went out to Edward's Volvo and sped off in the direction of Seattle.

Edward rubbed soothing circles in the back of my hand.

"It'll be ok."

"Thanks. But you have to slow down with her in the car." Lord knows what mom would do if he drove the way he always does.

"Fine. But I'm not happy about it."

"Since when are you happy about anything?"

"Since I met you."

"Aww. That was sweet. But you still have to drive slow." He grumbled a long string of profanities.

We found my mother. She ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"I've missed you Bella."

"I missed you too mom. Let me help you with your bags."

"I can get it Bella."

"So can I."

I grabbed all her bags just to get them taken by Edward.

"What was that for? I can carry them myself," I said low enough so no one but Edward would hear.

"Yes you can, but you shouldn't have to," he said just as low as I had.

"Fine. Come on mom." She followed reluctantly.

"I told you, I can't smell your blood. You're not in danger."

"But what about Edward?"

"He has excellent self control. He's been feeding off animals nearly all his life." She seemed satisfied with my answer. I helped her into the back seat of the Volvo.

"We'll be at your hotel soon. But not too soon." I said the last part so only Edward could hear. He rolled his eyes and said "yes dear."

EPOV

I'm glad Renee was staying at the hotel in town. Not that I didn't want her to stay with us, it's just that it would be hard for us to adjust to having another human in the house. I have so much on my mind. The wedding, Renee, and what Bella bought. I can't wait till I'm married to the love of my life.

I picked up Bella's hand and kissed it. I took my eyes off the road to look at her. I heard her mother scream.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked. She started to panic. I rubbed circles on the back of her hand. That always calms her down.

"Why isn't he looking at the road? He could kill us!" Renee was screeching.

"Relax, Renee. I could drive blind-folded if I wanted to."

"I told you she'd flip."

"Okay, okay. I'm looking at the road."

"Good. You better keep your eyes there." I rolled my eyes. It's not like I'd wreck.

RENEE'S POV

We _finally_ got to the hotel. I couldn't be in a car with that maniac driver another second. He could kill me!

_Well, he is gorgeous. Just like Dr. Cullen. They're all incredibly beautiful from what I've heard._

"Mom!"

"What?"

"They're all taken."

"How do you know what I was thinking?" I was too shocked to be embarrassed.

"I thought I told you. Oh well. Edward and I can both hear people's thoughts. Jasper can control emotions. Alice can see the future. Carlisle has great compassion and self control. Esme has the ability to love. Emmett is extremely strong and Rosalie is more beautiful than the average vampire."

"Oh crap. Please tell me Edward didn't hear that."

"Uh...Edward. You didn't hear what mom was thinking did you?" She whispered something else but I couldn't hear.

"Of course I didn't." Bella said something else. I think she said "good boy" Oh crap. That means he probably did hear. I'll have to remember to watch my thoughts around them.

"Remember mom. We're coming to get you so you can meet the rest of the family tomorrow morning. Will you be ready?"

"Of course." With that, they left.

EPOV

"Well that was awkward."

"Tell me about it. My mom thinks my fiancé is hot."

"My fiance's _mom_ thinks _I'm_ hot.. That's even creepier. Remind me not to listen to her thoughts again."

"Only if you remind me not to."

"Deal." I couldn't wait to get the meeting over with. I might want to warn Carlisle though. And everyone else. I'll probably need to get Rosalie out of the house. Just in case. She can get way too jealous. We got to the house and went up to our room to rest before we have to deal with Renee again.

**Well, how do you guys like it? It's my longest chapter ever. I'm so proud of myself. Woohoo! Finally something more than three pages long! Remember, I'll be gone June 11-16. I'll update Short Lived Love soon. Probably tomorrow.** **Please review. I'll send you brownies, cookies, you name it. This will get updated tomorrow too. -EdwardAddict**


	10. Chapter 9

**This is my last update before I go to camp. I'll still talk to you through the PM thingy. But don't expect more than that. I get back on Friday. **

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Twilight or the male vampires. sigh**

BPOV

"I'm nervous."

"About your mother meeting everyone?" Edward asked.

"No. About her yelling at everyone. I can tell it's going to be bad."

"Don't worry, Bella. We can handle it."

"If you say so."

His words didn't help. Renee can fly off the handle over the smallest things. This is going to be horrible.

Oh God. It's time to get her.

- - - -

RENEE'S POV

I'm going to give them a piece of my mind. They had no right to turn _my_ daughter into a _monster_! I bet the one that can control emotions is made her do this. Oh! The nerve!

Here they come. "Hi Bella! Edward." He doesn't deserve my daughter. How can he do this to her if he loves her so much?

"Hi Mom!"

"Hello Renee."

"Mom, are you ready?"

"Yes."

Let's get this over with.

BPOV

Oh god. We're in for it. She doesn't under stand that I really want this. This is going to be terrible.

We got to the house in record time. Edward probably wants to get this over as much as I do.

"Ready mom?"

"Yes." She must be upset. She's always much more talkative.

I lead her into the house. Esme and Carlisle were standing by the piano. Just like when I first came here.

"Hello Renee. I'm Esme, Edward's mother."

"Hello Esme."

"It's nice to see you again Renee."

"You to Dr. Cullen."

"Please call me Carlisle." She nodded her head.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

That was there cue to come down. Alice came bounding down and hugged my mom. At first she was taken aback, but she was quick to recover. "It's nice to see you again, Alice."

"You too Renee."

"I'm Jasper."

"The one that can control emotions," she said suspiciously. He didn't look too surprised that she already knew about his gift.

"I'm Emmett." She must have just noticed him, for she gulped. I had to fight a smile. Of course, this action is expected, but it's still amusing.

"H-hi." Oh yeah, she's definitely scared.

"This is Rosalie." Rosalie put on a fake smile. She still didn't like humans that much. Mom smiled back.

Emmett wrapped his arms around Rosalie's waist and kissed her head.

_Whoa. I'm pretty sure brothers and sisters don't act like that. How can Carlisle and Esme let them do that?_ That was Renee.

I guess I forgot to mention that too. "I guess I forgot to tell you, mom. Emmett and Rosalie are married. So are Alice and Jasper."

"She leaned over and whispered to me. "Aren't they a little young? And I thought they were brothers and sisters."

"None of them are related. That's just there alibi. And actually, Jasper is over 100 and the others are getting there." I whispered back, even though everyone could hear me.

"Oh."

"So Renee. I'm sure you have a few questions." I suppose Carlisle was ready to get to the point.

"Well, I do. So you all drink from animals?"

"Yes. Just because we are what we are, doesn't mean we should be monsters."

With that, Carlisle started the story of their history and answered all of her questions.

"I see. Bella, can I speak to you in private?" Oh crap. Here it comes. Of course, no where here will be private, seeing how they can all hear the smallest noise.

"Sure mom."

I lead her into one of the guest rooms. "Bella, are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes mom. I love Edward and I'm prepared to spend all eternity with him."

"How could you let them turn you into this- this monster? It was that boy Jasper wasn't it? He made you, didn't he?"

"No mom. I wanted this. I've been begging Edward to change me."

"But you're not even 18 yet."

"I don't need your permission. I just want you to be happy for me. Can't you just do this one thing for me?" My anger was rising as well as my voice.

"How could you have agreed to this? What happened to my Bella? You never used to pay any attention to boys. And now, this one boy comes in and you throw your life away for him!"

"I didn't throw my life away! I love him and he loves me! I'm not you mom! I don't walk out on love," I said in the fiercest voice I could muster.

"Goodbye Isabella. I hope you enjoy eternity." She stormed out.

I collapsed as Edward came rushing in. I sobbed tearless sobs while he held me in his arms saying soothing words. My mom hates me. How could she think they made me do this?

"She just got me so mad Edward. I couldn't help what came out."

It's ok Bella. She'll come around."

EPOV

How could Renee say all that about us? Couldn't she see that we all love Bella? Jasper was even a little hurt because of her accusation against him.

My poor Bella is sobbing so hard because of her mother's words. It's my fault. I should have never agreed to change her. Look her much she's given up for me. Her blush, her warmth, her life, and now her mother. How could I have done this to my precious Bella?

"It's ok Edward. This isn't your fault. I shouldn't have let my anger get the best of me. I don't blame you." Truth rang in every one of her words. It made me think that everything would be okay.

**Well? How was it? In case you just 'forgot' to read the author's note at the beginning, I won't update until Friday or Saturday because I'm going to camp. I'll still email and PM people, but I won't have time to read and review stories or update. I have to go. 1 because my friend has my copy of Twilight hostage and she said she'd give it to me there. And 2 because it was expensive. So yea, please review. They make me uber happy.** **-EdwardAddict**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I was at camp and then I got major writer's block. I have my entire story planned and I have the sequel planned if that helps. Go me! Well, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Edward or any other person, place, thing, adjective, adverb, pronoun, or conjunction from the book. sigh I only own this fanfic.**

BPOV

I can't believe Renee did that. How could she? Didn't she want me to be happy?

"Bella? Will you be okay?" Edward asked me, concern dripping from every word.

"I will be once I talk to her again. I'm going to her hotel now."

"Don't you think you should wait? Have a chance to get over this morning?"

"Not really. If I wait, I may forget my point."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. I need to do this by myself."

- - -

I knocked on mom's hotel door. I waited until she opened it.

"Mom, I think we should talk about this."

"You're right come in." I walked into the small room and sat on a couch.

"Mom, I love Edward and I've wanted him to change for a long time. I have no regrets in doing this."

"Sweetie, I'm sorry. I just don't like the idea of losing my little girl so soon. I don't want you to make the same mistake I did."

"Mom, this isn't a mistake. Edward and I love each other. This is what we want. At least I'm not pregnant." This got her to smile.

"And you better not get pregnant for a very long time," she warned half playfully, half sternly.

"Don't worry mom. I won't." At least I'm on good terms with my mother.

For the next hour, we caught up on all the things we've missed in each other's lives. Mom and Phil are getting closer. Of course, mom had a lot of questions about my relationship.

"So, Bella, I noticed you and Edward are really close."

"We are." I had no idea were she was heading with this, even with my mind-reading powers.

"I'm going to get right to the point. When you have sex, do you use condoms?" We were both uncomfortable with this conversation. I could tell she was worried about me . She was also blunt so that I wasn't confused. She wanted an answer.

"No!" I saw the look on her face. That wasn't what she wanted at all. "I mean, we haven't had sex yet." There we go. That's better. Definitely what she wanted.

"Not that I'm not happy, but why not?"

"It would have been to hard for him. If he lost control, I would probably die. He was looking out for me."

"I guess that means they'll have a lot of catching up to do," she murmured. But I heard every word.

"Mom!"

"Sorry. I forgot about your hearing."

"Obviously."

She blushed.

"Mom, I need to leave. We have to get ready for the wedding. It's in two days."

"Ok, honey. I'll see you then." I left the room and got into my car.

- - - - -

EPOV

"I'm home!" I heard Bella call. I rushed down the stairs to see my angel.

"How did it go?"

"Great. She said she just didn't want to lose her little girl. Then we talked just like old times."

"What did you talk about?"

"She mostly asked questions."

"Anything worth telling me about?"

"Well..."

"What?"

"She asked if we used condoms when we had sex." I laughed. When I had quieted down, I continued with the interrogation.

"What did you tell her?"

"I didn't think she needed to know the truth, so I told her we haven't had sex yet."

"What was her reaction?"

"She asked me why not and then said 'I guess that means they'll have a lot of catching up to do.'"

Now that was funny.

"Your mom has to be one of the funniest people I know."

"She can always make you laugh, even when she's not trying."

I picked up my angel and kissed her with all the passion I could. If only she knew her affect on me. Even when she's talking about things like this, she dazzles me.

When we broke apart, she looked a little confused.

"What was that for Edward?"

"No special reason."

"Come on. We need to finish the wedding plans."

"Alice already finished them."

"Oh. Where is everybody?"

"Gone."

"I guess we have the house to ourselves then."

"I suppose so." I picked Bella up and ran into my room. I shut the door.

"Edward? What are you doing?"

I growled playfully.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. I had writer's block. At least it's an update though. The next chapter will be the wedding day. After that, there will be two more chapters Please review. If you do, I'll give you chocolate.** **waves a chocolate bar around It looks so yummy doesn't it? You want it don't you? It's all yours if you review. -EdwardAddict**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I finally shook off my boredom and writer's block! Here's the wedding chapter. Sorry if all the switches between POVs are confusing. I just like to write that way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Twilight nor am I Stephenie Meyer. So there.**

BPOV

Alice held me hostage in her bathroom. Again. I was her Barbie Doll. At least there's a good reason for it this time.

"Hold still, Bella. I'm almost finished with your hair."

"Ok. Can I look yet?"

"Not until I finish everything else." She stopped pulling at my hair and moved on to make-up. She applied a thin layer of eye shadow and eye liner.

"You don't really need much mascara. But I think this red lipstick will look great on you." Once she did my make-up, she carried me into her room and brought my dress out.

"Alice. Do you think you could help me get this on? I don't want to mess up the work you did on my hair and make-up."

"Sure thing, Bella." I have to admit, I was a little nervous. I didn't have cold feet, I was just worried I might trip going down the aisle or forget my vows.

Alice picked me up, despite my protests, and set me down in front of her mirror.

"Now you can look."

What I saw amazed me. My hair was in a delicate bun with freesias encircling it. A few wisps of hair were curled and framed my face perfectly. My make-up made me look almost as beautiful as Rosalie. The dress was just right for my body and complexion.

"Thank you so much Alice!"

"No problem Bella. Anything for my sister."

I gave her a big hug.

"Come on, Bella. It's time.

- - - - - -

EPOV

How long could it possibly take to put on a dress? I've been sitting here with nothing to do for 30 minutes.

I was able to put on my tux and run a brush through my hair in under two minutes. Now all I can do is think.

What if she regrets me changing her? What if, one day, maybe 50 years from now, she realizes that she doesn't love me any more? How could an angel like Bella ever love a monster like me? Especially since I turned her into one as well.

Jasper noticed my doubt. Damn, I should make sure he isn't in the room next time I think about this.

"What's the matter? Not getting cold feet are you?"

"No. I'm just worried that she'll regret this. All of it. Marrying a monster. Making her one too..."

"You don't need to worry. She loves you with all her heart. I can tell. There's nothing she wants more. Do you know how much she loves you?"

I thought. She went through 3 days of pain just to be with me forever.

"Yes. Yes, I know."

"And I'm sure you love her just as much, right?"

"All that and more."

"Then there's absolutely nothing to worry about. Wake up and smell the mountain lion. It's all real."

"Thanks, Jasper."

"No need to thank me. It's what I'm here for."

Carlisle's thoughts interrupted my own. _It's time, Edward._

I rushed down the stairs.

- - - - - - - -

Third-person POV

Everyone was in their places for the ceremony. The music started playing. The procession made its way down the aisle.

Bella started her walk. She was anxious to see Edward's face. Amazingly, she didn't trip once.

Edward took her hands in his as Carlisle started the ceremony.

"Edward, your vows."

"I've loved you from the moment I met you. You have saved me in every way possible. All you ever did was love me when I put you in so much danger. I will love you till the end of time, my angel."

"Bella, your vows."

"You have saved my life on countless occasions. You never grew tired of me nor did you hate me for all the trouble I caused. You claim that you are a monster, but all I see is a guardian angel and the love of my life."

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen do you take Isabella as your wife, to love and cherish for all eternity?"

"I do."

"And do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward as your husband, to love and cherish for all eternity?"

"I do."

"Then I no longer refer to you as Isabella Swan, but as Isabella Cullen. Edward, you may kiss your bride."

Edward brought Bella into a passionate kiss, putting every once of love he felt for her into it. Bella returned with as much, if not more emotion.

The few guests clapped and congratulated them.

They had their first dance as husband and wife to Claire de Lune. A song that helped them bond in the beginning.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you more."

Edward laughed at his wife's playfulness as they continued to dance.

**Ok. Two more chapters then maybe an epilogue. Definitely a sequel. Guess what. The sequel has a plot _and_ action! I know, it shocked me too. It's all planned out. Please review. I'll give you anything you want. I love reviews.-EdwardAddict**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Uh, sorry? I know it's been forever. Um...I got addicted to the Maximum Ride message boards. Really sorry. Now I'm co-writing Never Human Again. But don't worry, it won't slow this story down. So, without further adieu, the long awaited for ...and night! I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, have not, will not own Twilight.** **Rub it in, why don't ya?**

.:.-(BPOV)-.:.

We finished our first married dance. I have to say, the reception was torture. I just want to be alone with my husband. Is that so much to ask? Apparently it is. After the Culllens and my parents congratulated us, the coven from Denali talked to us. Thank goodness we didn't have any more guests.

After an hour or two of mingling, Edward announced that we had to leave or we would miss our flight.

"What flight?" I was certain we hadn't bought plane tickets.

"The one to our honeymoon. We're going to the private island."

"Private island?"

"Yes. The private island. I never told you about that?" He was a lot more calm than I was about the whole thing.

"No! That's something you could have mentioned."

"Hmm...I could've sworn I did. It's for when any of us want to be in the sun and go to the ocean."

"It makes sense. But still, you better not spend much money on me."

"You're part of the family, so I'll spend all I want on you. Come on. We have to hurry unless you want to spend our wedding night on a plane filled with other people. We have to go now."

During his little speech, Edward was pulling me to his car.

"But I haven't packed."

"Alice already did. Everything's in the trunk."

"Ok."

I heard Alice's thoughts loud and clear. _I packed his surprise too. Have fun!_

- - - - - -

It turns out, Edward had a private jet for us. I wonder how much money he spent on that.

"Edward, I thought you said 'we had to hurry because we wouldn't want to spend our honeymoon surrounded by humans.,'"

"I said that to get you to hurry. You didn't really think we would be on a plane with other people did you?"

"Yes."

"Is it a problem?"

"I just wish you didn't spend so much money on me."

"Bella, we have more than enough money. Besides, I have a right to spoil you now."

"Fine. But you can only do it every now and then."

"Ok." I may not ne able to read his mind, but I could tell that he has absolutely no intention of doing so. Oh well. Looks like I have to spend an eternity getting pampered.

Edward's gentle tugging on my hand brought me back to reality. "Come on, Bella. We don't want to spend our honeymoon on a jet, do we?"

"I suppose not." I followed him onto the jet, where we were led to our seats. The single flight attendant went over the precautions. We buckled up and were off.

I snatched the headphones from Edward. If I'm being honest, I just wanted to bug him. He annoys so easily.

"What was that for?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to see what you were listening to."

"You could have asked."

"But what's the fun in that?"

He sighed. I had him there. Bugging people is much more fun. The rest of the two hour ride was silent, unless you count the annoying babbling of the stewardess. Every time she came to "check up on us", she thought variations of '_what a hottie. I wonder if I'd be able to slip him my number. What can he see in her? I could show him a much better time than that piece of trash could.'_

Edward had a hard time not yelling at her. I had to calm him down several times when her thoughts turned rude.

We made it to the island just in time. She rubbed her filthy hands all over _my_ husband's chest when she "fluffed his pillow." If we didn't get off that jet when we did, let's just say the airline would be short one stewardess.

Edward slung me over his back and ran to where I assumed we would be staying. It was a gorgeous cabin. It had what looked like hand-made designs every 6 inches. It formed a lovely pattern. Inside, there was an unnecessary kitchen, a living room, and a bedroom with a bathroom.

"Wow, Edward. It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I do."

His lips crashed onto mine in a fiery, passionate kiss. That definitely goes on the "best kisses" list. Before it got too far, I pulled away. I wanted to get my surprise for him. He growled his disapproval.

"I'll be right back. Then we can pick up where we left off." I winked at him suggestively.

I grabbed my suitcase and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I dressed in my lingerie quickly, hearing Edward's impatient muttering. I slowly came out and walked to him in only my underwear.

I kissed him slowly, teasing him a bit. Like I said before, he's just so fun to mess with. He picked me up bridal-style and gently placed me on the bed.

.:.-(EPOV)-.:.

"Um, wow." My Bella giggled at my incoherency.

"I guess you're not the only one that can be dazzling."

"Apparently not. So that was what I had to wait so long for?"

"Yep. And don't try to tell me it wasn't worth the wait."

"Oh, it was." I never thought my little Bella could be so...bold.

The remainder of the honeymoon went without incident. Mostly cuddling and a few other...activities. I suppose Renee was right. We did have a lot of catching up to do.

We arrived home at 2:19am on Saturday.

_How was it? I told you that you would like your surprise!_

_Way to go man. _

_I'm so happy you two are finally married._

_Edward, Bella, I'd like to talk to Bella alone. I promise it's nothing bad._

What could Rosalie possibly want? I sighed as I let Bella go, relying on Rosalie's thoughts to hear their conversation. Apparently, she didn't want anyone to hear this.

_How should I say this? Oh, god. Bella, I'm- sorry._ _I've treated you terribly. Can you ever forgive me?_

_Wow. She hugs hard._

_Sisters. Definitely. I'm glad she forgives me._

Well, at least she's being nice to Bella now. That's one less thing for me to worry about. They came back in the main room with matching grins on their faces.

I hugged Bella to my chest, smoothing her hair with one hand. "I'm glad Rosalie apologized to you. I know how much it hurt you to be rejected."

"You listened?"

I flashed her my crooked grin that she loves so much. "Of course."

"Bella, we're all so proud that you're a part of our family now."

"Thank you. I'm ecstatic that you have all accepted me."

I picked her up and ran into our room. _Our_ room. I love the way that sounds. I laid her down on the bed while I got something from the bathroom.

"Here, Bella. You'll need these when we go back to school."

"School?" She groaned. "I still have to go?"

"Yes. Hey, this is only your _first_ time through high school. Try getting 4 or 5 diplomas."

"Just because it's my first time, doesn't mean I can't hate it."

I chuckled.

"What's in here anyway?"

"Color contacts. Your red eyes are the most noticeable of your changes. It's a good thing you can't smell human blood. That would make it a lot harder. Although, I don't think we would go to school if that were the case."

"Contacts? I might have trouble putting them in."

"That's ok. I'll help you."

I took the contacts back where I found them and joined Bella on the bed. We snuggled and occasionally kissed during the night.

**Yay! This is my second longest chapter! And since we all know no one reads the notes at the beginning, here's what I have to say. I'm co-writing Never Human Again. Uh, Sorry this was so late, I got addicted to Max Ride message boards. My school starts on August 10th, so I'll be updating more often. I know that's a little weird, but school gets my writing into shape. I'm working on two humor one-shots. One last thing, I was reminded last night about how long it's been since I updated, so I started typing at 3:30am. So, I hope you're happy. I got caught when I had a few paragraphs left. Ok I'm done with my rant. REVIEW! Please. And I'll give you an Edward clone. Or someone else, it doesn't matter who.**


	14. Bonfires and Falling LAST CHAPTER

**A/N: Ok. Told you I'd update soon. I'm at my grandma's and she doesn't have a spell checker thingy. Sooo, I'm stuck trying to spell. Please don't kill me for it. And now, the conclusion of The Beginning of Forever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! I'm NOT Stephenie Meyer! gasp NOOOOOO! Well, there you have it. I dont own Twilight, since I'm not Stephenie Meyer. sob**

BPOV

I groaned. It was the last day of summer vacation.

"What is it?"

"School starts tomorrow. I don't want to go back."

"I don't either, but we have to. I'm sorry."

I sighed dramatically. "You can't help it."

"But I can still say I'm sorry."

"Okay," I said, smiling.

There was a very loud knock on the door. Must be Emmett. He forgets his own strength sometimes. "What is it?" Edward and I called in unison.

"Are you guys ready?" Huh? What are they going to make me do now?

"Give us a minute Emmett."

I heard his feet shuffling as he walked down the hall. I turned to Edward and raised an eyebrow.

"We always have a bonfire the night before school starts back."

"Bonfire?"

"Yes. We have a little blood and we sit around a campfire telling stories."

I could just imagine them sittting in a circle singing Kumbya. I laughed out loud at the mental image of them eating smores and roasting weenies.

"What? Can't vampires have a little party?"

"Yea they can. I was just thinking about all of us eating smores."

"That is pretty funny. We might just try that."

Okay. That makes it even funnier. I cant wait for it now. I got off the bed, much to Edward's disappointment, and looked in the closet for somehting to wear. "Hmm...what should I wear?" It was clearly rhetorical, so I was surprised to hear Edward answer me.

"Jeans and this shirt." He held out an expensive, but simple blue shirt with white flowers going up the seams.

"Thank you. Now go so I can change."

"I'll close my eyes."

"Why do you want to be here so badly?"

"I don't want anything to happen to you."

I rolled my eyes. He wasn't going anywhere and I needed to change. I might as well let him stay. Crazy old vampire boyfriend. This would be about the time I'm glad he can't hear my thoughts.

I changed quickly and waited in the living room with Edward. _Time to go guys. Everything's ready._

"Okay, Alice." Again with the freaky unison thing.

We all piled into the cars. Rosalie and Emmett in the M3 and Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I were in the Volvo.

We drove on the one ten for about 3 minutes and came to the trail at the end of the road. We all got out and ran to the meadow.

Edward and I gathered firewood while the others got the pit ready.

"This looks like it's going to be a lot of fun."

"You'll like it, don't worry."

"I wasn't."

With our arms full, we made our way back to where they set up camp. "Great! You guys didn't think as long as I thought. Now we can get started." I may have imagined the hidden meaning behind her words. What, did she think I was going to attack him and start making out?

Jasper and Emmett lit the fire. Edward sat down and pulled me into his lap and ran his fingers through my hair. "So, where are the smores?"

They all laughed.

"Well, you said we would eat some." I saw the disgust on their faces. "It'll be fun."

"Come on guys. Trust me." Alice took her turn at persuading them.

After a few more minutes of...dazzling by the wives, the men cracked and stuffed piping hot smores in their mouths.

"See? Wasn't that fun?" Rosalie, Alice and I were on the ground laughing. That was definitely better than I thought.

Edward brought out a bottle of red liquid. "What is that?" I asked. It looked like-

"Blood."

"What kind is it this time? Anything but deer. Remember that Alice?"

"Yes. It was horrible."

"This is mountain lion."

I heard several yeses and goods.

We all had our share of it. Then the stories started. There were stories of their human lives and random moments that got a few laughs. My favorite had to be the one where Edward fell out of a tree.

_Flashback:_

_Third Person POV_

_The entire Cullen clan were hunting out in the mountains. Emmett challenged Edward to a tree climbing race. _

_"I bet you I'll win."_

_"You wish Emmett."_

_The race was on. Esme was the referee. It was neck and neck until Edward caught scent of a mountain lion. It hit him with so much force, he fell out of the tree. _

_He got up and bruhed his pants off, looking around, hoping no one saw his fall. _

_Of course, he wasn't that lucky. Everyone saw. The laughter was deafening. _

_Embarrased, and with a bruised ego, Edward ran back to their house. _

_End Flashback_

BPOV

By the end of the story, Edward had his head burried in my hair. "Aww, poor Edward. I'm sorry."

"Mmpf." I guess he's still embarrased.

We sat around the fire until dawn broke. We packed up and headed back to the house to get ready for our first day back at school.

**Ok, I hope you like it. I was typing while trying to listen to the conversation in the other room. heehee. I didn't have a spell checker, so please don't kill me for the mistakes. That was the last chapter of The Beginning of Forever. The sequel will be called 'Secrets Made, Secrets Told'. It starts right where this left off. Thanks to all my faithful reviewers. I love you guys! **

**.:.-(EdwardAddict)-.:.**


End file.
